


Hustlin'

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: Let's Talk About Love [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Polyamory, Blow Jobs, Fem!Jiyong, M/M, OT5, Oral Fixation, Rimming, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungri hadn't been able to get the image of Daesung between Jiyong's legs. He couldn't stop thinking about the other man's oral fixation, couldn't look at him eating, drinking, talking, singing without popping a boner. It was getting really troublesome, especially with Jiyong still wasn't able to walk, giving him a smirk that told him she knew exactly why he'd taken to sitting with his legs crossed all of a sudden.</p><p>(Cross-posted from AFF)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hustlin'

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to "One Of A Kind". Can read without having read the first one. 
> 
> Fem!Jiyong, oral fixated!Daesung, bisexual polyamory. 
> 
> *Oh my god, I'm so sorry to everyone I told about this story then took for-fucking-ever to finish it. It's 9000 words, so hopefully that makes up for it. Anyway, it's done, so here you are.*

It had been a week since the encounter in the recording studio. Seven days since he'd  _had sex_  with his leader and oldest hyung. A hundred and sixty-eight hours since he'd learned that Daesung had an oral fixation. Ten thousand and eighty minutes since he'd got to witness Daesung take both Jiyong and Yongbae apart with only his mouth. Six hundred four thousand and eight hundred seconds he'd spent thinking about the last thing that Daesung said to him. 

_"Next time, I'll wreck you too. Can't wait to know what you taste like."_

He could hear the words over and over again. Daesung literally hadn't spoken to him again, but he eye-fucked his dongsaeng from across rooms, stages, interview panels . . . Daesung was tearing the fabric of Seungri's mind apart and he was most likely doing this on purpose. They didn't live together anymore, and Seungri had his own apartment in the heart of Seoul, away from his hyungs and noona. Yongbae and Daesung lived together in a more modest complex, closer to a suburb. Jiyong had a penthouse apartment on the opposite side of the YG building from Seungri and she tended not to let anyone up there. Bigbang had been up a few times, but it was her space alone. Seunghyun had a villa straddling the line between Incheon and Seoul where the gang would gather to have dinner or talk or drink and they would all crash there, surrounded by chairs, art, expensive wine and inevitably, one of Yongbae's shirts would be found draped over something because the man could not keep on clothes. But that still put Daesung at the rank of  _closest_ , to the point where it was less than ten minutes to drive to him, a fifteen minute walk, even, if Seungri was feeling risky. 

Everytime he seen the other man now, his eyes were glued to his lips, watching the way he laughed, spoke, wrapped his lips around a fork. Oh, what he imagined those lips would do to him, how it would feel. Jiyong's blissed-out face was emblazoned in his memory, Yongbae's moans and squeals of ecstacy ringing faintly in his ears, gaining breathlessness and height when he was alone. He could still feel the way Daesung growled, rumbling deep in his chest, the fierceness of his kiss and the possessiveness of his hold. 

Mind, it had been a learning experience getting introduced to his bandmates' polyamorous arrangement. Jiyong would play around with him more; Seunghyun sliding wicked smirks and dirty jokes his way; Yongbae feeling up his thighs and ass, pulling him down into his lap just to feel up. Sometimes the touches would be sexual, sometimes just explorative. But Daesung wasn't one to do so. Just the constant sexual tension and eye-fucking. 

"Don't worry about Dae." Jiyong had cooed to him, her head in his lap, fingers teasing along the hem of his jeans. She hadn't recovered quickly from their play, still exhausted and sore, constantly thirsty and her legs threatening to give out on her more than once. 

"But he doesn't have this problem with Seunghyun-hyung." Seungri whined. 

"That's because Seunghyun told him very firmly that he's not interested in satisfying Daesung's fixation."

Seungri frowned. "Sounds like a dickish thing to say."

Yongbae shrugged. "Daesung is impossible to keep up with only one person. Jiyong and I both tried. Seunghyun's thing is that he doesn't like bottoming. That means Daesung can only kiss him or suck him off."

"Men don't have multiple orgasms like women do." Jiyong murmured. "Yongbae can do two, three in a real pinch, but Seunghyun's a one-shot deal. Stamina for ages, absolutely. Normally."

Seungri wondered what she meant for a moment before it clicked. "Right. Oral Menza."

Yongbae nodded, experience and memory flashing through his eyes. "Yeah. Even on someone long-lasting like Seunghyun, Daesung can push right through it. It's actually kinda frightening to let him just . . . go. It's like he never ends. He wrings me out so thoroughly that the third orgasm usually really  _hurts_."

Seungri's face scrunched up. "How can an orgasm  _hurt_?"

Seunghyun entered the room once more and handed Jiyong a glass of a Canadian rosé. "When it's done right, and well. We talking about Daesung?"

Jiyong hummed as the alcohol slid down her throat and nodded. "Yup."

Seunghyun nodded, met Seungri's eyes and shivered. "I let Dae suck me off once. Just once. It took Jiyong and Yongbae to get him off. He  _knew_  what he was doing, and I couldn't handle it at all.I can't imagine being Ji or Bae. I'd probably die if I had to do what they do for him."

"I wonder if I can take it." Seungri wondered idly.

"Can you come more than once?" Jiyong asked. 

"Noona!"

She slapped his thigh. "Don't be a baby! Answer the question, you prude!"

"I think so." His fingers stilled in her hair. "Haven't tried, really."

Yongbae wrinkled his nose. "It's no fun to find out on your own. Usually not as pleasurable, either."

"I'm sure."

Seunghyun smirked. "What do you think of bottoming? If you're interested, I can help you find out whether you can make it to two or not."

Seungri shivered, the offer delicious and tangible, but something in the back of his mind told him to wait. Something wanted Daesung to tear him apart, to make it  _hurt_  if that's what it takes. He wanted Daesung to have it first, though he certainly wouldn't mind sitting down on Seunghyun, if what he seen in Jiyong wasn't just an illusion of angle. "I'll give it some thought."

Seunghyun nodded. "Offer's open ended. No need to be immediate."

"Thanks, hyung."

Jiyong looked up at him. "Thinking about Dae?"

"Hmm? How do you know?"

Her soft smile turned into a leacherous grin. "I can feel your hardon pressing into the back of my head."

He yelped and almost pushed Jiyong off the couch in his rush to get away from her. Once she acertained that she hadn't split her wine and that she was still safe on the couch, she laughed outright at him as he escaped the room, Yongbae coming over to help readjust her because her back protested greatly to all the movement and her separation from the heating pad. 

* * *

Everyone had a room in Seunghyun's villa where they had a basic bedroom with some clothes that they left there for sleepovers - some pyjamas, some pants, a few shirts and jackets, shower essentials, the like. Seungri ran to this room, the one he'd claimed (though, at the time, claiming the one beside Daesung where they shared a wall was an innocent decision, so they could knock each other goodnight through the walls) and began the long process of trying to smother himself in the pillows.

The door opened, closed gently and locked, then there was a thick, warm hand on his lower back, soothing and gentle. 

"Are you okay, Seungri?" Daesung asked softly, settling down on the edge of the bed. He must have heard the bed hit the wall from Seungri throwing himself on it. 

"I got a boner when Jiyong was laying on my lap."

Daesung chuckled gently, far from mocking, but still amused. "It's natural for all growing boys to get that when they're around good looking girls for long periods of time."

Seungri pulled himself away from his suicidal task and threw a mock-glare Daesung's direction. "There is nothing sexy about Jiyong swaddled in six layers of throws with a heating pad and a glass of wine."

Daesung hummed. "You just don't appreciate the finer things in life just yet. It's okay, you'll learn."

"Finer things?" He frowned again, unwilling to roll over because proximity to Daesung had done anything but lessen the strain his zipper was under. 

"Well, a messy Jiyong is the sexiest Jiyong. Sure, she looks good all jazzed up on stage and flaunting herself, or when we're at events or shows and she puts extra effort into her look. But she's best just after a bath, just before she wakes up, standing in the kitchen making coffee before she's completely awake with her hair in disarray and wearing oversized clothes belonging to someone else. See her worn out and tired, but not because she's been pushed too far or working too hard, but because she's been taken too far, worked too well. After you've seen that, you can see all of the allure of her hidden under the blankets, comfortable and open and sipping on wine, wriggling closer to you."

"You make it sound like poetry."

"It is." Daesung smiled again. "I don't get to see it often."

"What do you mean?"

He pursed his lips, becoming a little downcast. "I have to control it. I can't lose control when I want to, can't come undone when I want to, but only when I  _can_. It's not something I can take care of alone, and I can't keep Jiyong or Yongbae bedridden forever. I don't get to see it much, from either of them. I keep to myself more often than not because something is inately  _wrong_  if I can't  _kiss_."

Seungri sure hoped he wasn't the one making those desperate little whines in the back of his throat. That sure would be humiliating. "I heard Seunghyun told you to keep away."

The singer nodded. "He can't satisfy the craving, so it's fine. I'll kiss him when I'm buried in someone else, give my partner a minute to breathe."

"Do you bottom?"

"Sometimes, but not if I can't see their face. I need to be able to use my mouth, or it's all useless."

"That's unfortunate." Seungri didn't know if he was willing to bottom, but with how thorough Daesung sounded, he was starting to reconsider. After all, it would be nice to have someone solely dedicated to his pleasure for once, not a give and take or just take scenario. As the maknae, he gave a lot up to his elders, played moodmaker and messenger. He sometimes felt terribly underappreciated, taken for granted, used. He wondered what it would feel like to be worshipped the way that Jiyong had been, ravished on all sides. Even Yongbae, to be the centre of one person's attention so thoroughly that neither of you could talk. He was their beloved maknae, sure, but it didn't come without its costs, and sometimes he wondered if it was worth it, whether he won or lost in the end. 

Daesung laid down beside him, pulling the younger man back into his arms, chest to back, and nuzzled into the fuzz of his hair, just cuddling, offering his warmth and solidarity. Of all the others, he knew best what it felt like to be be the maknae, the youngest told to do everything and keep up morale. Daesung had been the maknae before Seungri had arrived, it was how they met. 

Things had been awkward between him and Daesung for a while, admittedly. Neither of them were quite sure what the barrier had been, nor how they got passed it. But once they had, Daesung had taken the initiative to be more friendly with him, offering more private skinship, opening up his heart, mind, ear and shoulder to Seungri's worries, fears, anxieties. He'd taken his role as hyung for the maknae particularly seriously, offering advice and staying behind to practise dances or verses with Seungri passed the limits of his body and his voice, though he never complained about either. They were small, sweet gestures that didn't go unnoticed and it brought about a kind of comraderie. Daesung had become someone he could go to, could be understood by, could cuddle with and depend on. The elder singer never let him down, was achingly patient with him and seemed to have infinite time to spend on him. 

That made this new hint of sexuality so straining. 

This was the last piece of himself that Daesung didn't experience. Seungri hadn't been with other men before their . . . get together, and getting a blowjob from a man didn't feel much different than one from a woman, except that Yongbae's lips were fuller. Even then, the actual sex happened with Jiyong, and it was even vaginal. Being with Daesung, especially without anyone else around, promised to be something else entirely. Not that his body seemed to mind too much. Daesung was far from unattractive, even if unconventionally, and just feeling the way Daesung wrapped himself around him was more than enough. The singer was thick, broad, full in all the right ways and was just large enough to emcompass Seungri, keeping him comfortably caged, willingly caught. 

The feeling of Daesung's breath on the back of his neck was driving his senses crazy and doing very confusing things to his boner. Women had been his attraction his whole life - he'd never taken a look at other men the way he did women, didn't find himself physically attracted to them, but apparently his body disagreed with that. He was cleaving himself to Daesung's warmth, pushing himself into the other man's arms and worming backwards to feel him better. 

Daesung's lips brushed his ear. "What are you doing, Seunghyun?"

It really got him going when people used his given name in the bedroom. For convenience's sake, they had all just taken to calling him Seungri in their everyday life, and he'd really gotten used to it. He was usually only Seunghyun around his biological family anymore. He didn't understand how or why it got to him the way it has, but the way Daesung purred the syllables made the pressure of his zipper particularly uncomfortable. 

The moan that slipped out was purely accidental. 

Daesung stilled behind him, his breth stopping in his chest. Then, he let out a long, shuddery breath along Seungri's nape. "Don't start what you don't intend to finish."

He shivered hard, a hand grasping at Daesung's wrist to keep him close, even though he made no move to leave. "What if I wanted to? What if I wanted to . . . to . . . satisfy you?"

Daesung sat up slightly, peering down at his dongsaeng. His eyes were piercing and searching. "What do you mean by that? And be blunt with me, Seunghyun. Don't brandy words."

"I want to experience your oral fixation."

Daesung froze completely, eyes blown wide even under the fringe of his hair, and his mouth parted slightly. He couldn't help himself, his eyes drawn along the plush line of his lips and the pink-red tongue hidden within. He could imagine it trailing along his skin, sucking dark marks, bruising his own lips until he had issues speaking. He wanted that beautiful mouth to wreck him so he couldn't speak - leave him breathless and sated in a way that just never happened any other time, the way Yongbae was left in delicate shards across the floor when he was done. 

Daesung licked his lips, visibly fighting himself back. "Are you sure?"

"You make it sound like I'm giving up an organ."

Daesung's smirk was more predatory than he was anticipating. "You are. Two of them." He leaned forward and grazed his nose along the maknae's cheekbone. "They'll be all mine and you'll be entirely at my mercy. Are you prepared for that? Once I start,  _I'm_  in control. That's all there is to it."

Seungri's breath stuttered in his chest. "Fuck. Yes, fuck, fuck yes. Me, fuck me. Right now. Yes."

* * *

Idly, lost in bone-deep weariness, he wondered why none of his other bandmates had come to check on him. This deep in, though, he knew why. Daesung had made him scream himself hoarse, sob himself silent, and they all knew how Daesung would wreck his entire being. And that's kind of what happened. 

Daesung had started with a long, slow kiss that sucked the life, brain function and air from his whole being, finishing it with a wet, satisfying lick across his lips, as if the two of them coming together had the greatest taste of all. 

"You're like caramel.' Daesung rasped. "Salty vanilla caramel. I wonder how long it will take until I  _lick it all off._ "

His body erupted in gooseflesh, even under the protective layers of this clothing, and he fell pliant to the singer's manipulative hands. "Oh God."

Those lips were tracing down the thick-pulsing vein of his neck, teeth grazing them as he smirked. "Daesung will suffice."

He slapped the other man's shoulder. "Jackass."

Daesung's hands were suddenly on his ass, hauling him up until his hips were pressed into the rippling muscle of the singer's abdomen, his ass cheeks squeezed possessively. The action forced a needy whimper up through his throat. If there was anything the event with Jiyong had proved was that he had a thing for orders, and the other man seemed to have brought out a part of him that craved manhandling too. 

This was turning out to be quite the learning experience. 

Daesung dropped him suddenly, though, and sat back, stealing a sucker from his bedside table and popping it into his mouth. He kept his head bowed, hands flexing hard on his thighs as her reigned himself back in. 

"Hey!" Seungri complained, huffing a pout. "What the hell?"

Daesung's eyes burned him when they met again. The singer slid gracefully off the bed, more feline than his bulk should allow, the white stick sticking out from between his lips -  _fuck_ , he wanted those lips - as his tongue worked the ball of the candy. He worked the jacket slowly off his shoulders, letting the leather slide down his arms in a move far to sensual. Next, he grasped the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to fuck knows where (Seungri certainly didn't care to pull his eyes away from Daesung to find out). His customary black boxer-briefs were snug around his hips, his jeans and simple leather belt hanging just low enough to make the dark material a flirty tease. 

Seungri stood up to touch, but Daesung pushed him back, leaving him standing as he leant back against the headboard, hands clasped over his stomach and sucker swirling in his mouth. "Strip. Completely."

"Wha-? But you undressed Jiyong and Yongbae!"

Daesung raised an eyebrow. "I want to watch _you_. Then, when you're done, you can slide that pert little ass of yours up onto my lap."

He shivered hard, trying not to tear his flimsy underclothes in his haste to get them off his body. He didn't think he was nearly as erotic as Daesung had been, but when he met the singer's eyes again, he was smiling.

"Good boy." Daesung murmured, patting his thighs. "Now come here."

Seungri was caught somewhere between the blood rushing down to his dick and the mortification racing around his head at what he was about to do. This wasn't like Jiyong. This was intimate in a way that sharing with Seunghyun just wasn't, sensual in the serenity going on, too clear and aware. He didn't feel the tremble in his limbs, only noticed it when Daesung's warm palms made it vanish. Those hands slid over his body again, coming back down to his ass, groping him and teasing along his split. 

"So good for me." Daesung whispered into his hair, the plastic of the sucker stick warm from proximity to Daesung's mouth. His fingers quested further down, tracing along the rim of his asshole and testing the give of the tender flesh. He hissed at the unfamiliar feeling. The singer smiled gently at him. "Oh. Never played downstairs, then? I figured with you being so freaky with your female partners, one of them would have inquired about backstage passes."

"Are you just going to make shitty jokes at me the whole time?" Seungri breathed incredulously. 

"Of course not." Daesung popped the sucker out of his mouth and pulled the maknae in for another slow, mind-melting kiss. Even the sudden wet and slightly slimy feeling along his entrance wasn't enough to deter him. Not until he felt more pressure and he very abruptly realized that Daesung was pushing the candy into his ass. He pulled back from Daesung's miracle tongue, looking over his shoulder. The singer only moved down his jaw, nibbling and playing with his ear. He shuddered, but reached back and felt along the larger man's fingers, finding the stick still between them. 

"What the hell, Dae?" He breathed hoarsely. 

"Don't you want to taste good for me? After all, that's where I'll be spending most of my time."

His eyes almost rolled up into the back of his head at the thought. "Use whatever candy you want."

Daesung gave a throaty laugh, hands abandoning his backside to slide up his back. All of a sudden, Seungri was looking up at the ceiling, teeth sunk into his shoulder as Daesung rutted into him. Aside from whimpering in ecstacy at the unexpected friction, he didn't know how to react. The way the thick denim stretched over the sizable bulge and ground against him was at once the best and worst thing he'd ever experienced. The pressure was sublime, Daesung's wonderful dancer's hips executing pinpoint pivots and beautifully full rolls, but the scrape against his tender skin was blistering, hot and unforgiving. That wasn't even taking into account the already darkening bruise on his shoulder in the shape of Daesung's teeth or the way Daesung's head had lowered to his chest and was absolutely ravaging his left nipple. He didn't know what he wanted, only that he wanted something and it had to be from Daesung, right here and now.

"Dae- Please-"

The singer's durable and  _holy shit how the fuck do they get that strong_  hands cupped the bottom of either thigh, bringing both up. His flexibility (wasted on Bigbang, who didn't really dance and by YG for never letting him get spotlight until so late into their career) was put to use as Daesung set his calves on his shoulders, mouth twisting into a smirk as his lips grazed along the skin of his stomach. 

"So pretty." Daesung cooed, lips kissing along his inner hips while his nose nudged the turgid shaft. "So pretty, just for me. I always thought pink and red looked good on you, Seunghyun."

He swallowed thickly, barely able to think past his ability to breathe. His normal sexual confidence failed him - so lost and out of his depth by the surprise that was  _Daesung's_  sexuality - and he couldn't drum up any of his reserve of cockiness. He didn't know what to do, other than take what Daesung had to offer him and really, what more had he come for? He had straight up  _offered_  to be with Daesung, to let the man exhaust his fixation on him. 

"Stop thinking." Daesung demanded, voice grating like rubble but still such a pleasant, wanton baritone. "Stop thinking and stop  _resisting_."

A shiver raced up his spine fast enough and hot enough to visibly shake his body.

Daesung's lips curled around his shaft, mouthing at it wetly, his legs tightening around his head. "That's right. Give up your control. You're mine now. I own your body, I'll do with it as I please. The only thing you have to do is cry, claw and call out by name. I'll even let you pull my hair, just a little."

Immediately, he buried his hands in the thick brown locks. Daesung had the best hair of all of them, the thickest and most flexible. It was heaven to be able to touch it, let alone in such a blatantly sexual setting. Daesung didn't almost orgasm at a gentle pull like Yongbae, but that was fine. He stroked his fingers through the beautiful locks and Daesung took the hint, getting back to work.

And by good God above, Daesung was trying to suck his soul out through his urethra. 

 _I'll never be able to get another blowjob. Ever._ He thought, brain idle and lost even though his whole body didn't register anything other than Daesung's fingers leaving marks on his thighs and how those lovely, sinful lips were wrapped around his cock, the head surrounded by that oh-so-talented throat.  _Fuck. No wonder Yongbae doesn't have a girlfriend. How would she ever compare to this? How will I ever have sex again?_

Then Daesung's tongue got involved in an intense battle with the underside vein, a hint of teeth edging in by his base. 

* * *

_Well, this is embarrassing_. 

He was face-down, ass-up when he woke up again, jarred awake by the way Daesung's tongue mixed with the sucker that was  _still in his ass_  and how those lips went against the virgin entrance. 

_He gives me the blowjob of the century and I pass out. That man could probably suck the moon through a drinking straw._

"Daesung." He gasped out, back arching without his consent. His hands were fisted in the horribly wrinkled bedsheets (when had that happened? How long had he been out?) and his whole body was the stragest mix of tense and pleasantly loose, as if Daesung hadn't given him the time to properly come down before he started working him up again. "Oh-uh- How many orgasms are you trying to get out of me?"

There was an absolutely filthy slurp and a quick "Run you dry" before the well-trained muscle was working its way back around the watermelon flavoured candy.

"F-Fuck."

There was a vibration that was probably a laugh that ran up his spine and fried the part of his brain that wanted to stay coherent for the whole ride. There was no way that was happening if just  _his laugh_  was going to make him ready to come again. Where had all that stamina he'd had with his other partners gone? Even with Jiyong, he'd held out almost until she'd come (though he was still privately surprised that she had managed  _six_  orgasms, almost all back to back). 

Daesung made a noise in the back of his throat, faintly displeased, before he pulled the candy out without prelude and drove two fingers into his body, following the rough intrusion with a sick twist of said digits that had the maknae seeing stars.

"Oh-oh-oh sh- shit, baby,  _EEEugh_ , oh yeah . . . "

His stuttering moans triggered something in Daesung because the man was gone the next moment, Seungri ungracefully pushed onto his side (which his tired arms were grateful for). Daesung took his spot, beautiful mouth slicked with split and glistening. His chest was heaving with effort and his bulge had his zipper screaming with effort. And what was lovely bulge it was, one Seungri almost wanted to taste. His hyung had different ideas. 

"Ride me like you want it." Was the rushed command, Daesung's crazy workout paying off as he lifted the younger again and set him ass-first on his face, the younger having to catch himself on the headboard. 

Still delerious, Seungri wasn't quite sure how he managed it. "How are you going to breathe?"

Daesung's eyes were on fire when they met his, his mouth glued to a thigh until the maknae started to move. "Ride my fucking face or I'll castrate you so the only way you can come is from my tongue."

His cock jerked over Daesung's face and his free hand took hold of some of that beautiful hair.  _So I've got a power kink too. Good to know, good to know_. He didn't really think about it as he steered the elder's face around, but it was abundantly clear to both of them that he had no idea what he was doing or searching for. Daesung wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him down hard and grinding him in fast, tight circles onto the rigid pillar of flesh that was Daesung's tongue. 

"Oh God- Oh fuck-" He blurted, eyes and hands clenching at the pleasure. "Fucking- Fucking shit, Dae~"

There were many things Seungri admired Jiyong and Yongbae for. Their awesome platonic friendship, the almost telepathic communication they shared, the way Yongbae could make an amazing dinner and Jiyong could make a decadent desert. But, most of all, he admired their ability to rein in Daesung's oral fetish - more than that, to  _withstand_  it.

He didn't know when lube had gotten involved or when it had even been there, but he didn't mind feeling those fingers play with his prostate so long as that tongue didn't stop working. His body took on a mind of its own, not bothering on waiting for him to get his shit together before taking Daesung's encouragement and grinding itself down on the suffocating singer. He was significantly less coordinated than Daesung and was just kind of snapping his hips around, chasing whatever would give him pleasure. Not that Daesung seemed to mind, wriggling insistently under him and only offering encouragement.A particularly vicious stroke on his prostate had him seeing stars and his cock throbbing dangerously. 

"Dae-Daesung-sunggie, I'm g-gon-na-na come - "

There was a scrape of theeth around his rim and his grip on the headboard tightened severely. Daesung had already proven himself capable of knocking Seungri out with just his mouth and now it looked like it might happen again. And so soon after the last time, too. God, Daesung was going to get bored looking up at Seungri's ugly sleep-slackened face-

"Oh yeah! That's it! R-Right there!" Daesung took the directive to heart, fingers assaulting the bundle of nerves hidden inside his body while his mouth moved to the patch of skin between his balls and rim, his perienum falling victim to the warm suck of lips and the hot sensation of tongue. It felt like his prostate was both inside and outside his body - his balls tightened in agreement. 

Oh yeah, Daesung was going to knock him out again. But at least he knew he could make it to two orgasms, even if they might not be consecutive (God knows how long he was out the first time - Daesung hadn't taken off his pants nor seemed particularly concerned about getting his dick in Seungri anytime soon). He idly wondered what it would be like to be fucked by Daesung. After all, the man was a beast - made of thick muscle and dexterous limbs. He had demonstrated how easy it was for him to control Seungri's body, tossing him around wherever he wanted him. Would he throw that kind of power into getting Seungri submissive for him? Use it to fuck out the maknae's attitude, leave him a hoarse mess of spit, tears and moans, lube slithering down his thighs? Or would he be gentle, like his nature seemed to dictate, to have Seungri begging to come because they had been fucking for  _hours_  and the slow pace was intent on killing him? Would he come with Daesung's tongue down his throat, on his back and wrapped up entirely in the solidarity that was the elder singer?

With the way his vision was blurring, Daesung working his way from his perineum, over his balls and up his cock, he may never know. Maybe he would be done after this, wrung completely dry and not be able to reach a third, like Yongbae. 

He wondered at that. Would Daesung be disappointed if he couldn't hold out? Or did he have neough experience with his own fixation to know when someone's reached their limit? If he was respectful of the fact that he may not be able to go farther than this?It struck him then that he was giving this little fling an awful lot of thought. Really, did it matter what Desung thought? Something like this may never happen again, simply due to its illicit and time-consuming nature. Hell, Daesung's get-togethers with his proven handlers didn't happen more than once every three months at most anyway. Did it really matter whether or not he wanted to add Seungri to that list?

He didn't get the chance to ask Daesung these questions, though. While he was busy debating whether his thoughts were his subconscious telling him that he wanted a monogomous relationship with Daesung, his body was busy being ravaged by Hurricane D-Lite, just off the coast of Fuck Me and he'd been sunk. The blackness of another lost consciousness hit him like a freight train and even if Desung hadn't of caught him, he wouldn't have even remembered hitting the headboard. 

* * *

HIs body felt really good when he woke up the second time, but his voice was gone. Where it had went, Seungri couldn't remember. 

As he became fully aware of his body once more, and gained control over his motion, he felt lips pressed to his skin, the area between them being idly tongued. Daesung was mouthing at a small portion of skin just below the back of his neck and not quite between his shoulder blades. 

"You're awake." Daesung's gravelly voice. 

He could only nod, trying to speak resulting in a sharp flare of pain through his throat.  _No wonder they were pampering Jiyong so much. This is terrible._

"There's a Gatorade on the bedside table." Daesung pointed out. "And you should be grateful that Yongbae had the courage to come in here and give it to you, despit the mess we've made of the bed and how the room smells like sex."

He nodded again, picking up the yellow bottle, fighting the cap for a moment, then slugging back the contents like he'd never had water in his life. Daesung hummed brief laughter against his shoulder blade before there was an added graze of along the ball of his shoulder. Seungri gulped, but not because he was still drinking. Dae moved like he was going to continue on from where they had left off and Seungri didn't know if his body could handle something like that again.

"I might not be able to do that, Daesung." HIs voice was nearly gone, and it still hurt to do more than breathe, but he had to tell the other singer. 

"Oh? But you're half-hard now. Have been for the last hour or so that you've been sleeping. The last hour that you've been asleep, muttering my name, reacting to the fingers I have buried inside of you, stretching you open for the  _coup de grace_." There was a long lick from his shoulder ball to the base of his neck. "I bet you weren't aware of what you were babbling when I had my tongue in you, thinking about how I'd fuck you, what I would do to you, all at my mercy. Well, I don't want to ruin your fantasies, but none of those way were how I'm planning on wringing you out one last time."

His body shuddered as Daesung's teeth sunk into his shoulder. 

"You like my narrating, then, huh?" Daesung murmured, kissing up his neck to teeth at his ear. "Then I'll walk you through this."

There was a sensation in his ass and he realized that was Daesung's fingers leaving his body. From under the thin sheet, those suspect fingers appeared, unashamed of the shimmering wetness on them. 

"That's how wet you are inside, Seunghyun. You're slick and dripping, waiting for me. Do you want me in you, baby doll?"

"Yes." Seungri replied, seeing double at the sight of the fingertips. 

"I've been hard this whole time, wanting but waiting, so that I can come inside you. I know you're not going to stop me from doing that, but the real question is whether or not I can do it  _bare._ "

"Wh- What?" His voice went weak and if he'd have been standing, he would have collapsed. 

"Do you want me to have a condom?" His tongue laved at the space just behind his ear, so sensitive. "Or can I come inside you so you feel it, so I can eat it out of you later, when you're passed out again?"

He swallowed thickly. "What if I get hard again while I'm asleep?"

Daesung was smiling against his skin - he could feel the elder's teeth graze the hypersensitive flesh. "I've never left someone unsatisfied with a blowjob before and I'm not planning on starting now."

A shiver rippled up his back and he could imagine those thick lips tucked neatly around his base and feeling the throat that produced such beautiful notes ripple around him as he was swallowed. Even if he came dry, his testes not able to keep up with Daesung's insatiable lust, it would still be a wonderful experience. 

"Bare. Definitely bare. Wait- Youd on't have anything, do you?"

"Seunghyun, between the two of us, I shoudl be the one worried about getting something from  _you_."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a bit of a whore, Seunghyun." Daesung turned his head and caught his lips in a kiss, mouthing down along his jawline. "Who knows how many people you've been in, where they've been."

He huffed, still indignant at the truth being thrown in his face. "Still. You could have been nicer."

Daesung rumbled a laugh, his massive chest cavity vibrating. "Let me make it up to you, then."

There was a hand resting on his stomach which slid down to his hip, then underneath his thigh, pulling his leg up. 

"Wait, you're not going to turn me around? What about kissing?" He halted, confused. 

"This is just a warm up." Daesung replied. "I'm going to tak eyou from behind, but not doggy style, if that's what you're wondering."

He hesitantly nodded an agreement and felt the thick length of Daesung hit his ass like a brand. 

"Twist your torso so you're resting on a shoulder." Daesung instructed and he followed the order - his hyung hadn't been wrong up until now, so there was no reason not to trust his advice now. "No, no. Keep your hips vertical. Just your torso. I can kiss you easier that way and you don't have to strain your neck."

He relocated, hyperaware of Daesung's cock brushing his wet and open hole. He wondered how it would feel to have it inside of him. Couldn't have been terrible with the way Yongbae cried out for it. 

"Keep your leg up." Daesung murmured, tongue flicking out agianst his lower lip. 

The support hand left and he felt the searing tip of Daesung's cock at his hole, then the careful pressure of the other man pushing in. 

He'd been with a lot of girls over his years (probably more than someone his age had a right to) and he had sometimes wondered whether it was good for them when he pushed in, how it felt to have that happen. A lot of them had been tight girls, petite in frame and with a smaller pool of lovers than his own, and they would sigh and cling to him as he pushed in, asking him to wait for a moment, let them adjust or some such thing. He had always idly wondered, when he was driving home from hotels or their apartments, what they meant by that. Did it hurt? Did they like the sensation and want to savour it? Was it a few seconds until it got pleasurable for them?

He understood now. As Daesung slid into him, it was like filling a previously comfortably empty bag to capacity - Daesung pushed his hips apart from the inside out, making space for himself and filling up the last of Seungri. Daesung must have been thorough in his preparation while he was passed out, because he didn't feel pain, just a kind of tight stretch that wasn't particularly comfortable, but not without its own pleasantries. He felt connected to Daesung then, the man's arms wrapped around him and caressing him through the motions, whispering soothing words and dirty fantasies against his jawline. When Daesung stopped moving, completely encased by his dongsaeng, Seungri understood why those women would want him to still for a moment. It was simultaneously too much and not enough, his body too hot and jittery, too wanting and knowing even when Seungri himself had no idea how it would feel to have sex with Daesung. It was bliss and deprivation. 

"Please move." He pleaded, one hand gripping Daesung's arm and the other jumping up to tangle in his hair. 

Daesung's thrusts were long and lazy, but rhythmic and he found himself rocking back to the darker man's tempo. They kissed, slow and sensual, one of Daesung's hands steadying his hips and the other tenderly tracing long the side of his face. He was rapidly outclassed in his kissing ability - which was impressive, because one doesn't have sex and kiss as much as Seungri and not  _get better at it_  - and found that he enjoyed letting Daesung take care of him, work his body in a way that satisfied this throbbing core of heat that had developed in his pelvis while not getting him off right away. It was nice to actually get to enjoy what Daesung was doing to him instead of being blindsided and regularly knocked out by the demon that Daesung hid in his mouth. 

Daesung held him like that for what felt like hours. Gentle moans, affectionate care and infinite patience saw him into tears and frustration, stuck at a plateau of pleasure that was enough to keep him heavily aroused and ready, but not nearly enough to get him to come. 

"Dae-" He hiccuped through the frustrated tears. "Daesunggie,  _please_ -"

The arms around him tightened and he was suddenly on his knees, Daesung behind him and arm an iron bar across his chest. With his legs spread, Daesung's knees pushing his apart, he sunk further down onto Daesung's cock. He threw his head back, a high whine leaving his throat. 

"What do you need from me, Seunghyun?" Daesung whispered. 

"I need to come." He whimpered back.

"How badly?"

"So bad, hyung, so bad."

"Hmm. You've been a good boy for me so far, do you think you could do something else for me?"

"What?"

"I need you to  _take it_."

He nodded as best he could with his limp body. Daesung's teeth fit into a groove on his shoulder and suddenly he was being thoroughly and savagely fucked, his body receiving a brutal assault delivered directly to his prostate. His brain melted to mush and he became a bundle of nerve endings, unable to think beyond his capacity to feel and revel in the euphoria being given to him by Daesung. It wasn't a brutal coupling, but it absolutely was rough and somewhere, deep in the back of his head where sensibility had been banished, there was a voice telling him how sore he was going to be tomorrow, how his hips were going to scream at him in agony and he would be lucky to walk for the next couple of days. 

Daesung snarled something - maybe a warning - and sped up his thrusts, one hand reaching down to grab Seungri's cock and jerk him off hard and fast. He was too sensitive after all his orgasms to withstand the double assault for long, this being the first time his cock got involved in their time together and the neglect showing in the violent cry it ripped from him. 

"Dae- Dae- Dae-" He was chanting, blind and deaf to everything that wasn't Daesung. He was at that instance of time simply to serve Daesung's needs and to have him fulfill the ones for Seungri's body. It was maddening, but he could feel the weight of his third orgasm approaching, swirling thickly and settled heavily in the pit of his stomach.

Daesung's thrusts fell out of rhythm and there was a more animalistic sound that left him as he finally hit his wall. He came with a raw groan, sucking a dark mark into his shoulder which would be there for weeks, at least. 

Having Daesung come inside him was probably one of the strangest sensations he'd never felt. It was boiling hot - in a satisfying way - and vicious, like thinned out syrup, not to mention how  _much_  of it there was. Seungri could never hope to ever come that much, but he supposed that Daesung did very rarely have sex, knew his limitations and instead of trying to work around them, decided to just find a way to make it work. That solution was celebacy, but that didn't seem to really bother Daesung too much. He took what he could get, but didn't settle for cheap pleasure, waited until he could get something that would leave his jaw aching and his tongue sore. He wondered how worth it an orgasm was to Daesung - if he found it more satisfying overall to come or to work his partner into oblivion with his mouth. 

Daesung's body was tense like steel under pressure, his grip on Seungri impossible. He slowly went lax, his teeth cautiously withdrawing from the younger man's skin. He licked over it, like an apology for biting him so hard, and pulled out. He manhandled Seungri onto his back, well aware that the younger man wouldn't be able to use his own motor function to keep himself up. 

Seungri didn't come, but he knew that Daesung would fix that, and swiftly. Daesung, kneeling between his legs, took a moment to watch his come leak out of his dongsaeng. He licked his lips, expression bordering on greedy before he dropped down onto his stomach, pulled the younger man's legs over his shoulders and dove in, pulling out every trick he knew to get his tongue deep and leave his beloved maknae sparkling clean down below. 

Seungri took the opportunity to draw back some from the edge, level his breathing and clear some fog from his mind. He wasn't left alone long with his reprieve, though, because Daesung was finished much faster than he should have been. Suddenly, Seungri's cock was down Daesung's throat. His gasp was cut off as Daesung swallowed, not giving him more than a few seconds of brief pleasure before he was bobbing his head up and down at a crazy speed. The suction was perfect, the tongue working the vein was exquisite and the image of those lips wrapped around him was dizzying. 

Needless to say, Seungri didn't last long. 

He managed to stay conscious this time, but maybe that was because this orgasm felt like  _fire_  was engulfing his dick from the inside out. He knew he wouldn't be able to come again - not with any semen coming out, anyway - but he hadn't expected for the way it felt to be milked through a dry orgasm. Yongbae had been right. It  _hurt_. It was the sweetest kind of agony that he could ever imagine and it blacked out his mind, consumed his whole body and left him at once rigid and worn out, completely devastated, like a napkin left behind in the rain - listless and unthinking. 

Daesung pulled off with a  _pop_  and cleaned up his mouth, looking up at Seungri. THe younger man stared back, seeing but not recognizing anything around him. Daesung smiled at the look, leaving for a quick moment to shut off the room's lights and put away the lube before he slid into the bed beside Seungri, pulling the youngest against his chest and resting his head on his shoulder, delicately kissing his forehead. 

"Go to sleep, Seunghyun. You need the rest. I'll take care of you."

* * *

Seungri was crippled when he woke up the next morning, hips and back protesting all movement and his cock sensitized to every tiny movement and feeling like someone rubbed his testes and uthera down with acid-lined sandpaper. There was also some bone-deep satisfaction, though, at having been so thoroughly fucked out that he didn't even know how long it had been since he came into his room, on the run from Jiyong and an awkward boner. 

Man, the things his cock got him into. 

The door opened and closed, but he couldn't move to see who it was without his body siezing in pain. There was a hand on his lower back in seconds. 

"Don't move. I'll help you."

Jiyong.

He was rolled over and groaned, blinking at his leader. She offered a sympathetic smile and brushed his bangs out of his face. She reached over to the bedside table and showed him two pills and a Gatorade.

"Drink from the bottle, I'm going to pop these pills into your mouth and you're gonna swallow, okay? It'll help get you mobile faster." She assured, breaking the seal on the Gatorade and holding it up to his lips. Gratefully, he drank from it, quenching his thirst (for the moment), keeping some in his mouth. When he stopped pulling, Jiyong put the bottle away and he opened his mouth, feeling the pills hit his tongue. He swallowed and she offered the bottle again, letting him guzzle down the rest.

"Atta boy." She murmured, running her fingers through his hair.  She brought out another bottle, a Gatorade one filled with water, and held it up as well. He drank half of it before he felt bettter and pushed it back. 

HIs voice was raspy and his throat hurt, but he spoke anyway. "How come you're here?"

"Daesung's throat is a wreck and his face is really sore, so Seunghyun's taking care of him and making sure he didn't damage anything. Yongbae's just finishing some laundry, then he'll come and help me get you into a bathtub."

"Is he okay? Dae?"

Jiyong nodded, smiling down at him. "Yeah. He'll be fine. He can overdo himself sometimes. He needs a couple of days' rest, then he'll be back to normal. It's just hard for him to eat after things like this. No power in his jaw to chew and very little in his tongue to swallow."

"I see." 

Jiyong hopped gracefully over his prone form and laid down next to him, wrapping her slim arms around his shoulders and pulling him to rest his head on her chest. "Bae will be a bit, so why don't you sleep for a little bit huh? I'll wake you up when the bath is ready."

"Okay. Thank you, noona."

She pulled him tighter and kissed the crown of his head, stroking the short hairs on the back of his neck. "Sleep, maknae, sleep."

* * *

The bath had gone uneventfully, Seungri less nervous at his nudity and crippled self than he thought he would be. Maybe it was because both Jiyong and Yongbae joked with him about having to do the same things and their favourite ways to ease their abused muscles. They helped him clean up and dress again. While he was in the tub, Yongbae vanished. When he was done and ready to sleep again - who knew bathing could be so exhausting? - he was treated to a fresh set of bedsheets, still warm from the dryer. 

The last thing he heard was Jiyong and Yongbae chuckling as he burrowed into the pillows and crashed. 

He woke up some time around midnight, judging by the black of the room, to find himself wrapped up in Daesung, who was kneading out the remaining tension in shi lower back and nuzzling into the nape of his neck, careful to keep his lips from touching the skin. 

"Dae?" 

The elder man froze, then resumed his ministrations. "Hello."

"I, uh . . . I'm happy we did this."

"Sex?"

"Yeah. I'm happy you let me experience your fixation."

Daesung hummed against his back. He wanted to shuffle nervously, but was still too sore. 

"I wanted . . . I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"What if we made this a, a regular thing?"

Daesung stopped fully this time. "What do you mean?"

"Sure, I passed out a lot and you were really wound up, but I think that's because you go so long without fulfilling your fixation that it comes out so poweruflly. How about I help you with it more often?"

"How so?"

"Like, you can kiss me whenever you want, long makeout sessions? Maybe have a sex day?"

Daesung laughed. "A sex day?"

"Sure. What about Friday night?"

"How would that help me?"

"Well, you don't get sated all at once anymore, but little bits add up, you know. Keep it at a low simmer, you know? Instead of trying to keep the lid down when its ready to overflow?"

"Hmm. And what happens when I want to ravage your mouth in a place where I can't? Suddenly impose all that will again?"

"You discovered this somewhere, didn't you?"

"Okay."

Seungri blinked. "Huh?"

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"If you want to try and help me on a regular basis, I'm willing."

"That was easy."

Daesung chuckled. "For someone so straightforward, why don't you ever just ask?"

"I did!"

"Are you sure? What you're talking about sounds a lot like dating?"

Seungri didn't consider that. "Okay, so we can alter it a little bit."

"How so?"

"We can date, but we can also have sex with other people."

"Then no."

"I washn't finished! Aish. I  _meant_  the other three members. Wouldn't want to cgae you to just me, would we? That way, when I'm not around, you can steal a kiss or two from the other members. Plus, it really would be a travsty not to be able to see you between Jiyong's legs again or fucking Yongbae into the couch."

Daesung's laugh was incredulous. "You're something else, Seunghyun."

He pressed back into the other man's warmth. "Sure am. What do you say?"

"If you're really okay with it. But same goes for you - other members only. None of those other women throwing themselves at you."

He held up a pinky finger. "Promise. Now, massage me again because I'm sore as hell."


End file.
